The present invention relates to a disk-array device which configures a storage area network (SAN).
Conventionally, there has been disclosed a storage-area-net-work management system where an integrated management mechanism for integratedly controlling a storage area network (SAN) is set up. This management mechanism allows batch managements of zonings of switches and access managements between hosts and a storage device (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0054093).